


Wake Me Up

by amadfangirl



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadfangirl/pseuds/amadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their ignorance and their sheer unconditional platonic love for one another that set their fate in stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

Matt's mornings used to be an unchanging scene. Every morning, he was met by an empty spot and if he was lucky a still warm spot on the opposite side of the bed.  
But now, it is something new. The occasional warm spot was now inhabited by someone. The first thing that graces his line of sight was some flash of red. Some mornings he has to look out of the corner of his eye, but he always finds it eventually. It's a occurrence that he wants to be a permanent fixture in his life. He sees the flash turn into a full figure always staring back at him.   
I dreamed about you  
What happened this time?  
I can't remember, but I'd never been happier so it had to be about you  
In reality he did remember. He dreamed about them being married. Not at their wedding, no, but several years after that. He had taken off his ring to cook dinner and he saw the tan line he never noticed. The permanent band around his finger would be a better symbol of his never ending love for her anyway.  
He could only hope he'd have the chance to experience this moment in the future.  
(he would)  
She swings her hair behind her shoulder, exposing the pale skin of her neck. He draws a finger down its curve to her collar bone. He loves the way her bones swoop and turn and curve so he tells her and she replies with how he never has a normal compliment for her.  
You'll never know how beautiful I know you are  
Her breath would get caught in her throat, but she's far too used to it now (is what she tells herself too late or too early how it should be, but won't ever be and that one night where she's suddenly okay with that. really, every time he speaks about her, there's a little bit of her that thinks her heart'll finally give out, until he says something so stupidly him, she has no choice but laugh)  
Tea?  
Next to you  
Her eyes flash to the cooling drink on the bedside table. He peeks over his shoulder and sidles closer to her. He sees her eyes are never the same color as they were the night before. If you'd ask him, he'd say it was because she was never the same as the night before.  
Karen Gillan  
She smirks at the way it's rolled of his tongue like it was meant to be there for his entire life, but it's only been there for the past three years and it was filled all of the tenderness she thinks exists in the world.  
Matthew Smith  
I love you  
She blinks. She knows. She had known. He just never made it vocal. He made it evident in his everyday routine. From morning to night, everything he did screamed his passion for her to the high heavens and back. But they still never said it before. Maybe it wasn't something that needn't be said.  
Matt thinks there should be fireworks. Something deafening and celebratory. There should always be a passing mark to recognize significant points in life. Maybe there's none now because he accepted it so long ago.  
Meanwhile, she only smiles and whispers it against his chest, the closest way to get it to his heart. He feels it there anyway. He would've said something, but he had a difficulties being so unguarded.   
It's not because you're leaving?  
(maybe both of them did; karen had a talent for not really asking what she wanted to know)  
It's not just because you woke me up  
She hums against his shoulder, wrapping herself around him. It's hard to be so in love with someone who's leaving. That's what she'll tell him, but she never really means it. She finds his hand and presses it to her chest. She mumbles something about how he'll never leave her here and suddenly he knows that I love you is just some lame collection of words compared to how he really feels about her. Matt kisses her neck down to her chest.  
It's because I can't imagine a life without you  
Oh, she manages  
You're so deeply engrained, between kisses from his worshipping mouth, I wouldn't exist if you didn't.  
It's more than love. You're my best friend  
And that's what love meant. It was far more than any romantic gesture could match. Their compatibility as best friends. It was that spark all those years ago, before the feelings and realizations and the quick hidden kisses. It was before they ever knew, before they ever could know that they'd be something more. It was their ignorance and their sheer unconditional platonic love for one another that set their fate in stone.


End file.
